FaceNote
by Flowa-Ya
Summary: Si les personnages de Death Note avaient eu un site remplaçant Facebook et uniquement dans le but de coincer Kira, les choses auraient dérapées , un peu comme ça... Rating T pour contenu un peu pervers.
1. Une affirmation un peu dérangeante

**FaceNote**

 **Résumé :** Si les personnages de Death Note avaient eu un site remplaçant Facebook et uniquement dans le but de coincer Kira, les choses auraient déparées , un peu comme ça...

* * *

 **1- Une affirmation un peu dérangeante.**

* * *

 **-Light a rejoint FaceNote-**

 **Light :** Salut tout le monde !

 **L :** Au revoir Kira **.** _-Near, Mello et 23 autres personnes aiment ça-_

 **Light :** Je ne suis pas Kira...

 **L :** Ne nie pas. C'est inutile. **  
**

 **Light :** Je ne suis pas Kira !

 **Misa :** LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT chéri !

 _-Light s'est déconnecté-_

 **L'équipe de FaceNote a détecté qu'il s'agit d'une esquive à Misa.** _-L, Near, Matt et 1 autre personne sont d'accord et s'amusent de la situation, tout en aimant le statu de l'équipe de FaceNote-_

* * *

 **Light :** L, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve le chargeur de l'ordinateur ?

 **L :** Non.

 **Near :** Pourquoi devrait-il le savoir ?

 **Mello :** Car il sait tout . - _L et Near aiment ça- **  
**_

 **Near :** Oui, mais pourquoi saurait-il où est le chargeur d'un être inutile comme Light ou devrais-je dire Kira. _-L, Mello et 45 autres personnes aiment ça-_

 **Light :** Je ne suis pas Kira et encore moins inutile. **-** _Misa aime ça-_

 **Matt :** L, tu ne saurais pas où est la souris de l'ordinateur ?

 **L :** Non.

 **Light :** Pourquoi devrait-il le savoir ? _-Near aime ça-_

 **Near :** Je me pose la même question.

 **Mello :** Car il sait tout. _-L aime ça-_

 **Near :** Je sais, mais ça n'explique pas le pourquoi.

 **L'équipe de FaceNote a remarqué que Near est un peu énervé.** _-L se demande pourquoi et 301 personnes s'éloignent-_

 **Misa :** L, tu ne saurais pas où est le clavier de mon ordinateur...Sur portable, c'est dur d'écrire.

 **L :** Non, et il y a un correcteur d'orthographe. _-Matt aime ça-_

 **Misa :** OK. Je sais, mais même.

 **Near :** Pourquoi tout le monde demande quelque chose à L ? _-Light et 24 autres personnes aiment ça-_

 **Mello :** Car il sait tout. _-L aime ça-_

 **Matt :** L, tu ne sais pas où est passé, l'écran de l'ordinateur ?

 **L :** Non.

 **Light :** C'est louche.

 **Mello :** Hein ? Tu parles de toi ?

 **Light :** Mais non !

 **L'équipe de FaceNote ne remarque aucun louchement derrière le portable de Light.** _-36 personnes trouvent ça ennuyant-_

 **L :** Il se pourrait bien que je sache où ils sont, finalement . _-Matt,Misa et Light aiment ça-_

 **Light :** Où ?

 **Matt :** Où ?

 **Misa :** Ou ?

 **L :** Matt, le correcteur d'orthographe a bugué chez Misa ?

 **L'équipe FaceNote confirme et ne comprend pas pourquoi.** _-L aime ça ainsi que 58 autres personnes-_

 **Near :** C'est normal, il a déjà beaucoup fait...

 **Misa :** Mechan !

 **L'équipe FaceNote comprend pourquoi, le correcteur d'orthographe a quitté Misa.** _\- 47 personnes viennent de comprendre.-_

 **L :**...

 **Matt :** En effet...

 **L :** Je crois que je les ai jetés...

 **Light :** Mais pourquoi ?!

 **L :** Ils ne marchaient pas. _-Misa aime ça et personne ne comprend la raison-_

 **Matt :** Tu les as assemblé ?

 **L :** Non.

 **L'équipe de FaceNote a remarqué que Matt risque une dépression.** _-Tout le monde compatit sauf L qui ne trouve pas la raison et Near qui s'en fou-._

* * *

 ** _L_** _aime "Du sucre partout "!. -Near,Mello et 1 autre personne aime ça.-  
_

 **Light commente ainsi que 5 autres personnes.  
**

 **Light :** Fais attention, tu vas devenir gros. _-Watari aime ça-_

 **Mello :** Non. _-L aime ça ainsi que 3 autres personnes-_

 **Light :** Si.

 **Mello :** Nan.

 **Light :** Si.

 **Matt :** Aucun de vous deux n'habite à Nancy. _-L aime ça-_

 **L :** Je t'aime Matt. _-Matt et Watari ainsi que 12584 fangirls aiment ça-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote est intriguée et détecte un rougissement du côté de Matt ainsi que trois auras menaçantes.** _-Toutes les filles sont d'accord-_

 **Near :** L ?

 **Light :** L ?

 **Mello :** L ?

 **L :** Oui ?

 **Near :** Tu...

 **Mello :** aimes...

 **Light :**...Matt ?

 **L :** Oui.- _Watari aime ça- **  
**_

 **L'équipe de FaceNote a détecté un rougissement du côté de Matt et trois cœurs brisés** _.-Watari aime ça tout comme 35 inconnus-_

 **Matt :** C'était rien. Enfin, je euh, tu vois euh, je heu.. **  
**

 **L :** Tu ? Euh ? Tu es un tueur ?

 **Misa :** c ps 1 tuH

 **L'équipe FaceNote a remarqué l'envie de Matt pour tuer Misa et le soutient.** _-Light aime ça-_

 **Misa :** O féte L pk tu m matt ?

 **L :** Il m'a appris à allumer un ordinateur **.** _-Matt et Watari aiment ça-_

 **L'équipe de FaceNote a remarqué que Light, Near et Mello sont soulagés mais que Matt est déçu.** - _Watari aime ça-_

* * *

 **Near :** Mello, changes de pyjama, il est moche. _-Matt aime ça-_

 **Mello :** J't'emmerde !

 **L :** Moi, j'aime bien. _-Mello aime ça-_

 **Light :** Aussi, le tien, c'est un déguisement de panda... _-Near,Mello,Matt et toutes les filles aiment ça-_

 **Matt :** Celui de Mello, c'est spider-man... Donc, le panda, c'est cent fois mieux. _-L aime ça-_

 **L :** Moi, j'aime bien spider-man mais je préfère Batman _.-Near aime ça-_

 **L'équipe de FaceNote a vu que Near est partit s'en acheter un.** _-L est content et le montre en aimant ça-_

* * *

 **Watari :** Je me demandais, vous êtes gay ? _-Tous les pervers aiment ça-_

 **L'équipe de FaceNote ne comprend pas ce qui arrive à Watari** _.-846635448 personnes aiment ça-_

 **Misa :** j'm light

 **L :** Oui, je pense. _-Near,Mello,Matt,Light et toutes les yaoistes aiment ça-_

 **Matt :**...Je suis gay. _-Toutes les yaoistes aiment ça-_

 **L'équipe de FaceNote est choquée tout comme pleins de gens dont on ne connait pas le nom.**

 **Near :** Aussi. _-Toutes les yaoistes sont encore au rendez-vous en aimant ça-_

 **Mello :** Bande de copieurs ! _-Les yaoistes continuent à liker sans retenu-_

 **Light :** Vous êtes tous gays ?... _-Pleins de filles aiment ça-_

 **Watari :** C'est troublant. _-1514 sont d'accord et aiment ça-_

 **L :** Non, on a le droit d'être joyeux.

 **L'équipe de FaceNote ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes sont choquées par la pureté de L.-** _Tout le monde aime ça-_

 **L :** ?

 **Light :** ... Ça te dit de passer ce soir ?

 **Near :** Non. _-Mello et Matt aiment ça-_

 **Mello :** Crève.- _Near et Matt aiment ça-_

 **Matt :** Il ne viendra pas chez toi. _-Near et Mello aiment ça-_

 **L :** Je viens. Tous les moyens sont bons pour coincer Kira.- _Les victimes de Kira aiment ça-_

 **Watari :** Emmène Near,Matt et Mello avec toi, je pourrais me reposer durant au moins, une soirée. _-Les concernés aiment ça-_

 **L** : D'accord. _-Watari aime ça-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote remarque que Light est contrarié et que Near, Mello et Matt sont rassurés ainsi que Watari.** _-L aime ça-_

* * *

Voilàà :3.  
C'est déjà la fin du premier chapitre xDDD.  
Oui, c'est un peu n'importe quoi :c.

Mais bon...N'oubliez pas d'aimer x)).*Yeux de biches*

Et de mettre un commentaire.~

Vous l'avez compris, c'est du AllxL .~

Bisouuus.

Chiiya.


	2. Passif ou Actif ?

**FaceNote**

 **Résumé :** Si les personnages de Death Note avaient eu un site remplaçant Facebook et uniquement dans le but de coincer Kira, les choses auraient déparées , un peu comme ça...

* * *

 **2-Passif ou Actif ?  
**

* * *

 **L :** Mello ! _-Mello aime ça-_

 **Mello :** Heu..Oui ?

 **L :** J'ai besoin, que tu me rendes un service. _-Mello aime ça-_

 **Mello :** Qui est ?

 **L :** Viens en privé. _-Mello aime ça-_

 **Watari :** Bonjour, L, Mello. Les autres ne sont pas connectés ? _-L et Mello aiment ça ainsi qu'une autre personne dont on ne connait même pas le nom-_

 **L :** Watari ! Non.- _Mello vient de souffler de soulagement-_

 **Mello :** Watari, on a besoin de ton aide, question de vie ou de mort. _-Watari est interloqué, Mello confirme et aime la phrase de L-_

 **Watari :** Comment ça ?- _Beaucoup de gens se posent la même question et aiment ce commentaire-_

 **L :** C'est terrible... Je viens de l'avouer à Mello. Je suis tellement... Je me déteste. _-Les fans de L veulent lui faire un bon gros câlin-_

 **Mello :** Je compatis... _-L aime ça-_

 **Watari :** Il ne faut pas te détester. Que se passe-t-il ? _-Une mouche aime ça-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote ne comprend pas d'où sort cette mouche.** _-L aime ça et se demande aussi-_

 **L :** C'est... Non, c'est trop dur. _-Mello aime ça-_

 **Watari :** Expliques-moi en privé. _-L aime ça-_

 **Watari :** En effet, c'est horrible _.-Mello et 35 autres personnes aiment ça-_

 **L :**...C'était plus fort que moi, un reflex ! _-Mello rectifie en disant qu'il s'agit d'une envie.-_

 **Mello :** Encore heureux _!-Mello aime ça-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote trouve Mello narcissique.** _-89 personnes sont d'accord-_

 **-Light vient de se connecté- -** _L,Mello et 48464654 autres personnes cherchent le bouton n'aime pas et ne le trouve pas-_

 **Light :** Hé ! Qui a mangé tous les chocolats ?!

 _ **-L et Mello viennent de se déconnecter pour fuir la question-**_

 **L'équipe FaceNote vient de comprendre ainsi que 2 autres personnes.**

 **L'équipe FaceNote trouve que beaucoup de personnes sont idiotes sur ce site.** _-2 personnes aiment ça-_

 **Watari :** C'est Kira.- _Watari aime ça-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote confirme tout en palissant fortement à cause d'un certain panda et spider-man.** _-894654654878789 personnes aiment ça-_

* * *

 _ **Near est en couple avec Light.** -Mello aime ça et il est bien le seul-  
_

 **L'équipe FaceNote tout comme le reste de l'univers est sans voix et sans mot.** _-Tout le monde sauf deux crétins aiment ça-_

 **Matt :** J'ai bien cents mots qui me traversent l'esprit _.-14 personnes aiment ça car, elles trouvent que ce jeu de mots bien nul détend atmosphère.-_

 **Mello :** YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. _-57 personnes pensent qu'il faut appeler l'asile-_

 **Near :** Mello, je ressens ta joie... _-Mello aime ça-_

 **Light :** En effet...- _Mello aime ça-_

 **Mello :** DEUX RIVAUX EN MOINS, CA SE FÊTE.- _Matt aime ça-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote vous fait transmettre que Watari est partit acheté une tombe car il sent que la fin du monde est proche.** _-78 personnes partent le copier-_

 **Light :** Je n'ai pas renoncé.

 **Near :** Moi non plus.

 **Matt :** Mais, vous êtes en couple, et ensemble _.-Mello aime ça-_

 **Near :** Certes...

 **L est en couple avec Misa.** _-Cette fois, personne n'a de mots.-_

 **L :** Bah quoi ? Ça ne vous a pas choqué quand c'était Near et Light.

 **Misa :** ui

 **Mello :** WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ? _-L'équipe FaceNote aime pour la première et espérons dernière fois un commentaire-_

 **L :** Bah, ce n'était pas le jeu du couple le plus improbable ?

 **Near :** Si.

 **Light :** Sûrement.

 **Light et Near ont rompus** \- Pour le plus grand bien de tous **\- tout comme Misa et L. -** _Tout le monde aime ça, oui, même l'équipe FaceNote.-_

* * *

 **Kira :** Salut. **  
**

 **L :** Donc, on mange quoi ce midi ?-Tout les bouffeurs dans l'âme aiment ça-

 **Near :** Resto chinois ?- _L aime ça, tout comme la moitié des gens sur ce site-_

 **Mello :** Italien ?- _Les mangeurs et pizzas et L aiment ça-_

 **Matt :** Mexicain ? _-L aime ça-_

 **Light :** Thaïlandais ?- _L et 11 alcooliques aiment ça **-**_

 **Kira :** Salut.

 **Ryûk :** Avec des pommes, dans le dessert. *-*- _L aime ça, surtout pour le smiley.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote est choqué par ledit Ryûk qui sort, ben, de nul part.** _-47 personnes ont la même réaction.-_

 **Kira :** SALUT.

 **L :** On fait un peu de chaque ? _-Near,Mello et Matt aiment ça-_

 **Light :** OK, je commande, en attendant, retournons travailler.

 **Kira :** HÉ HO !

 **L :** Matt...- _Matt aime ça-_

 **Matt :** Oui ?

 **L :** La télé, ne s'allume pas.

 **Matt :** J'arrive... _-L aime ça-_

 **- _Matt s'est déconnecté-_**

 **L'équipe FaceNote trouve Matt très courageux.** _-464 personnes sont du même avis et aiment ça-_

 **L :** Mello _...-Mello aime ça-_

 **Mello :** Oui ?

 **L :** J'ai perdu mes biscuits, tu peux m'en ramener ?

 **Mello :** J'arrive.. U/U

 **- _Mello s'est déconnecté-_**

 **L'équipe FaceNote voit Mello rougir, rien qu'en pensant à L. L'équipe demande à L de faire attention aux pervers.** _-Les admirateurs de L aiment ça-_

 **Near :** Enfin seuls.- _L aime ça-_

 **L :** Oui.- _Near aime ça-_

 **Ryûk :** Je vais chercher des pommes.

 **L :** Bon appétit.- _Ryûk aime ça-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote aimerait ne pas être la seule à remarquer que L parle à un dieu de la mort.-** _686545646546 personnes aiment ça-_

 **Kira :** Je suis là...

 **L :** Near, tu peux venir dans mon bureau ?... Je me sens seul, Matt cherche la télécommande.- _Near aime ça-_

 **Kira :** Si tu lui apportais de l'aide, ça irait plus vite !

 **Near :** J'arrive, j'amène un puzzle ?- _L aime ça-_

 **L :** Oui, à tout de suite.- _Near aime ça-_

 _ **-Near s'est déconnecté-**_

 **L :**...J'ai faim.

 **Kira :** Tu manges dans pas longtemps !

 **L :** En plus, je suis tout seul.

 **Kira :** JE SUIS LA !

 **L :** Bon, comment on se déconnecte ?...

 **Kira :** En cliquant sur la croix de la fenêtre !

 **L:**...Pas de réponse, en même temps, tout le monde est déconnecté.

 **Kira :** ET MOI ? JE SUIS ICI !

 **L :** Bon, je vais me chercher à manger.

 **Kira :**...

 **L'équipe FaceNote n'a pas pitié de Kira et s'amuse beaucoup.** _-544 fans du LxNear aiment ça-_

* * *

 **Watari :** Êtes vous, le passif ou l'actif ?

 **L'équipe FaceNote ne comprend pas comment Watari est devenu si pervers.-** _5454 personnes cherchent la raison avec acharnement sans succès-_

 **Light :** C'est quoi ?

 **L :** C'est dans une relation homosexuelle. Le passif est celui qui est pénétré et l'actif celui qui pénètre.- _Near aime ça-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote est choqué.-** _Watari aime ça-_

 **Mello :** J'ai vu ça dans un manga.

 **Matt :** Tu lis quels mangas, toi ?

 **Mello :** Ben, de cul.- _Les pervers aiment ça-_

 **Near :** Je te montres la sortie. - Clique sur la croix rouge de la fenêtre. ~~~ - _Watari,Light et Matt aiment ça-_

 **Mello :** Très amusant. _-Near aime ça-_

 **Light :** Je pense être actif.- _54 personnes font comme si elles n'avaient rien vus-_

 **Matt :** Moi aussi.- _54 personnes se tapent la tête pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.-_

 **Mello :** Ben, aussi.- _5154564 filles hurlent d'excitation en imaginant une scène peut recommandée.-_

 **Near :** Pas compris.- _L aime ça car il aime bien ça-_

 **L :** Actif... C'est plus excitant. _-Near aime ça pour une raison sombre- **  
**_

 **Light :**... Car t'as déjà _...-Matt, Mello et Watari se posent la même question-_

 **L :** Bah, oui.- _Near aime ça tout comme les fangirls-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote ne remarque aucune gène du côté de L. Mais une explosion du côté des personnes qui ont posées la question** _.-Near aime ça-_

 **Light :** Avec ?!

 **Mello :** Qui ?!

 **Matt :** Quand ?!

 **Watari :** Où ?!

 **L :** Bah, avec mon petit ami, Near, il me semble que c'était après le restaurant, et dans un lit.

 **L'équipe FaceNote vient de comprendre.**

 **Near :** Near, quand est-ce que tu me rends mon compte ?... Surtout, que on n'a toujours pas fini ce puzzle... _-Matt,Watari,Light et Mello aiment ça. Les fangirls sont tristes-_

* * *

Petit chapitre dédié à Near :').

J'espère que vous avez n'aimez :33.

Donc, je sors un chapitre tous les dimanches x).

Bisous.

N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review ^^.

Chiiya.


	3. Qui est ton préféré ?

**FaceNote**

 **Résumé :** Si les personnages de Death Note avaient eu un site remplaçant Facebook et uniquement dans le but de coincer Kira , les choses auraient dérapées, un peu comme ça... Rating T pour contenu un peu pervers.

* * *

 **3- Qui est ton préféré ?**

* * *

 **Matt :** Je suis amoureux d'une femme. - _7893 personnes inconnues aiment ça et espèrent être connues grâce à ça, L est très perplexe-_

 **L :**... Non, je ne peux pas l'accepter. _-Matt et Kira aiment ça-_

 **Kira :** Je ne suis pas non plus d'accord, en fait. _-Tout le monde s'en fou de son avis.-_

 **Near :** Moi, je te soutiens. _-Matt et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** Aussi :). _-Matt et Near et 1 autre personne aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** De même. _-Matt aime ça-_

 **L :** Ca me rend triste. _-Matt aime ça-_

 **Matt :** J'aime te voir ainsi, L. _-Near prépare sa tronçonneuse et 78 personnes intelligentes s'écartent-_

 **L :** Mais, je ne te donnerai pas de jeux vidéos.- _Watari et 7882489 personnes aiment ça-_

 **Matt :** Je suis triste. _-Le monde s'en fou.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote ainsi que 87 autres personnes se demandent pourquoi Matt ne crée pas lui même ses jeux vidéos.** _-74 personnes aiment ça-_

 **Watari :** Car c'est L, qui apporte les jeux et joue avec après. _-L'équipe FaceNote remercie Watari et aime ça-_

* * *

 **L :** Je sais qui est Kira. _-Tout le monde sauf Light et Kira aiment ça-_

 **Kira :** Non.- _Ryuk aime ça et mange une pomme en se foutant de la gueule de Kira.-_

 **Light :** Ce n'est pas moi, tu vois, bien ! _-Misa et 7862756 filles aiment ça-_

 **Near :** Rien ne t'empêche de te créer un autre compte. _-Tout le monde acquiesce et aime ça sauf le concerné-_

 **Mello :** C'est sûr. _-Near et L aiment ça-_

 **Misa :** c ps lui _-Light aime ça pendant que les français se suicident.-_

 **Matt :** Je pleure. _-7962 personnes veulent le consoler, Mello et Near aiment voir leur camarade ainsi et aiment ça.-_

 **L :** Ne pleures pas, Matt, je viens t'apporter un nouveau jeu pour te consoler.- _Matt aime ça, ses rivaux détestent et préparent leurs armes. **-**_

 **Matt :** Merci _.-L aime ça-_

 _ **-Matt et L viennent de se déconnecter pour aller jouer.-**_

 **Near : J** e déteste Misa _.-Mello aime ça-_

 **Misa :** ms pk

 **Mello :** Moi aussi... Et surtout Light ! _-Near aime ça-_

 _ **-Light vient de se déconnecter pour fuir en Alaska.-**_

 _ **-Mello et Near viennent de se déconnecter pour poursuivre Light qui leur a volé une boîte de bonbons.-**_

 **Misa :** et mwa ? _-Beaucoup de gens ont pitié mais ont mal aux yeux à cause de l'orthographe.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote décide de faire la morte et observe la course poursuite.**

* * *

 **Near :** Je me demandais. Vous préférez les mangas ou les romans ? Car je suis à la librairie et je me demande quoi prendre. _-99 personnes aiment ça et souhaitent regarder le débat-_ **  
**

 **Mello :** Manga.- _Tous les lecteurs de mangas aiment ça-  
_

 **Light :** Romans. _-Tout les gens normaux aiment ça-  
_

 **Misa :** ls 2 _-85 personnes sont parties se suicider, paix à leur âme.-_ **  
**

 **L :** Je ne sais pas... _-Les indécis et ses prétendants aiment ça.-_

 **Matt :** Manga. Ça inspire des jeux vidéos. _-Les geek aiment ça, et se créent d'autres comptent pour reliker.-_

 **Light :** Romans, ça inspire des films. _-Les gens de la filière Littéraire aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** Mangas, il y en a de cul. _-Les pervers qui s'assument aiment ça.-_

 **Near :** Oh... Bon point. Les mangas prennent l'avantage. _-Matt et Mello ainsi que 45646137 autres personnes aiment ça-_

 **Light :** Les romans, ils nous cultivent. Sans eux, les génies seraient des idiots. _-564 personnes qui se sont trompés de statu aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** Les mangas cultivent notre talent pour le dessin. _-78 dessinateurs confirment et 7822687 lecteurs aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** Ca cultive surtout ta connerie. _-8224 personnes et Near adore ce clash et aiment ce statu.-_

 **L :**... Pourquoi ne pas prendre un film inspiré d'un roman qui a été mis en animé ? _-Tout le monde aime, même l'équipe de FaceNote.-_

 **Near :** L est le meilleur. _-L, Matt, Mello et les fans de L aiment ça et approuvent et comptent le faire partager.-_

 **L :** Sinon, ça veut dire quoi des Mangas de cul ? _-11 perverses se sont mise à saigner du nez et ont aimé ce statu ainsi que 7515456488778879 autres personnes.-_

 **Near :** Des mangas de culture. _-57 personnes respectent cette réponse naturelle.-_

 **L :** J'ignorais que Mello lisait ça...Ça m'inquiète. _-7222220 personnes se posent des questions sur Mello et l'équipe FaceNote s'inquiète pour lui.-_

 **Mello :** Moi aussi... _-74 personnes ont rigolé et ont honte. 55556258925823004 personnes aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** C'est clair. _-L'équipe FaceNote a détecté un soupir du côté de Light. 7821 personnes s'en foutent.-_

 **L :** Et c'est quoi des revues porno ? _-Tout le monde s'inquiète de la santé mentale de L-_

 **Near :**...Des revues sur l'alcool. _-L'équipe FaceNote remercie Near, 825511226 fans de L aussi et aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** J'en lis souvent :). _-L est inquiet. 7821 personnes aiment le statu de Mello.-_

 **Light :** T'en ventes pas... _-72 personnes sont d'accord et aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** J'assume. Toi tu les planques. _-560 personnes dont Near, Matt et l'équipe de FaceNote ont ricané.-_

 **L :** Vous êtes des alcooliques ? _-L est très inquiet. Toutes les fangirls le trouvent trop craquant et veulent l'enlever.-_

 **Matt :** Ils en sont obsédés. _-Tout FaceNote sauf ceux qui commentent aime ça.-_

 **Near :** C'est clair. _-785 personnes sont d'accord et aiment ça mais rigolent toujours.-_

 **Light :** Comment t'es venue cette question en fait ? _-Tout le monde sauf L se posait la question et aime ça.-_

 **L :** Car on m'a dit que Matt en lisait souvent. Alors, je me demandais, ce que ça pouvait être. _-Les fans de Matt sont choqués et tout ceux des autres aiment ça.-_

 _ **-Matt s'est déconnecté et a décidé de brûler toutes les revues-**_

 **Light :** Mais qui t'a dis ça ?... _-2 personnes se le demandent aussi.-_

 **L :** Watari. En parlant de lui, j'ai faim. _-Beaucoup de gens sont choqués.-_

 _ **-L s'est déconnecté pour aller quémander à manger-**_

 **Near :** Watari...

 **Mello :** Ouais...

 **Light :** Il est flippant. _-Near et Mello aiment ça.-_

 **Near :** Comment il peut savoir ça ? _-Presque tout le monde se le demande.-_

 **Watari :** Car c'est moi qui doit vous les acheter... Vu que vous n'êtes pas majeurs. _-Les adultes soutiennent tous Watari et lui ont envoyés chacun 10 euros. Watari est riche et les femmes à argent aiment ça.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote soutient Watari qui s'amuse bien.**

* * *

 **Watari :** Qui est celui qui a demandé pour les courses à avoir un aphrodisiaque ? _-Beaucoup de personnes dont on ignorait l'existence se posent des questions à ce sujet.-_

 **Light :**... Vous avez pas froid aux yeux. _-752 personnes sont de cet avis et aiment ça.-  
_

 **Mello :** Bah non. _-Les fans de Mello le respectent pour sa franchise.-_

 **Near :**...Mello, tu viens de te dénoncer. _-8 personnes le pensent aussi et aiment ça.-  
_

 **Mello :** C'est pas moi ! _-75316499564 personnes sont perplexes et l'équipe FaceNote n'a pas détecté de mensonge.-_

 **L :** C'est quoi un aphrodisiaque ? _-85222484532894 personnes aiment l'innocence de L-_

 **Light :** Ben euh... _-4 personnes cherchent une solution.-  
_

 **Kira :** C'est quelque chose, qu'on prend pour être excité. _-Tout le monde sauf L déteste Kira.-_

 **Mello :** Ouais. _-96 personnes pensent que Mello devrait se taire.-  
_

 **Near :**...Je ne sais pas comment rattraper ça ... _-Tout le monde sauf L est de cet avis et aime ça.-  
_

 **L :**...Excité ? Comme quand on m'apprend que je vais manger. _-20001 personnes sont soulagées et aiment ça.-  
_

 **Matt :** Oui, tout à fait. _-Near, Mello et Light aiment ça.-  
_

 **L :** En parlant de manger, j'ai faim. Je vais chercher du chocolat. _-Les bouffeurs de chocolat aiment ça et vont faire pareil.-  
_

 _ **-L s'est déconnecté et Watari devrait racheter de nouveaux tiroirs.-**_

 **Watari :** Le coupable veut-il bien se dénoncer ? _-53 personnes pensent que Watari perd patience et ont décidé de s'éloigner et déménager au Canada.-_

 **Light :** Mello. _-Mello se sent outré.-  
_

 **Near :** Mello. _-Les fans de Mello ne sont pas d'accord.-  
_

 **Mello :** Quoi ?! C'est pas moi ! _-Beaucoup de gens sont de cet avis.-_

 **Matt :**... _-7512457200153775280 personnes ont le même commentaire en tête et aiment ça-  
_

 **Watari :** Je n'ai pas tout mon temps. _-72 personnes ont pris un train pour partir loin de Watari qui s'énerve, 521 personnes pensent à faire pareil.-  
_

 **Mello :** Mais c'est PAS moi ! Vous savez lire, non ? _-Ses fans le soutiennent toujours et aiment ça.-_

 **Kira :** Tout te désigne. _-78 personnes veulent balancer Kira par une fenêtre.-  
_

 **Near :** C'est clair. Tout te désigne, je n'aimerai jamais un statut de Kira. _-Tout le monde sauf Kira et Mello aime ça.-  
_

 **Mello :** Car aimer son propre statut c'est mieux...? _-Les anti-narcissisme aiment ça.-_

 **Near :** Oui. _-Les narcissiques aiment ça et assument.-  
_

 **Light :** On dérive, on va finir comme le Titanic là.. _-Les fans de Titanic aiment ça.-  
_

 **Mello :** Coule tout seul. _-Tout le monde sauf Light aime ça.-  
_

 **Near :** Je n'aurai pas pu trouver mieux. _-Mello aime ça.-  
_

 **Watari :** J'ai acheté l'aphrodisiaque, mais à qui dois-je le donner ? _-1521 personnes sont volontaires et aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** Je dis pas non. _-Les pervers le soutiennent et aiment ça.-  
_

 **Near :** Donc, c'est pas lui. _-Les fans de Mello sont soulagés et aiment ça.-  
_

 **Light :** Comment tu peux en être aussi facilement convaincu ?! _-265 personnes se le demandent aussi et aiment ça.-_

 **Near :** Car sinon, il l'aurait déjà pris. _-Les fans de sexe aiment ça.-  
_

 **Mello :** Ouais. _-Les liseurs de revues porno aiment ça.-  
_

 **Misa :** c a mwa _-Le correcteur d'orthographe n'est toujours pas revenu des morts et 85200456 personnes le pleurent.-  
_

 **Watari :** Mais comment elle a eu accès à la liste de courses ? _-5842 personnes ont compris.-_

 **Light :** Aucune idée. _-Cette réponse ne servait à rien et 8 personnes l'affirment.-  
_

 **Misa :** LIGHTTTTT CHERIIIIIIIII ! _-Light a peur.-_

 _ **-Light vient de se déconnecter pour esquiver Misa.-**_

 _ **-Misa vient de se déconnecter et est partie à la chasse à Light.-**_

 _ **-Near et Mello viennent de se déconnecter pour mieux observer la chasse.-**_

 **Watari :** Matt, tu le veux ?

 **Matt :** Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai noté sur la liste :). Avec L, on pourrait en avoir besoin. _-Les fans de yaoi aiment ça.-_

 **Watari :** Matt, ne touches pas à L. _-Les protecteurs de L aiment ça.-_

 _ **-Matt s'est déconnecté et a volé l'aphrodisiaque.-**_

 **Watari :** ...

 **L'équipe FaceNote a engagé un très bon psychiatre pour Watari et c'est gratuit.**

* * *

 **Watari :** L, qui est ton préféré entre Near, Mello, Light et Matt ? _-Tout le monde est très attentif à la réponse.-_

 **Near :** C'est moi. _-Les fans de Near sont d'accord.-_ **  
**

 **Mello :** Dans tes rêves, l'albinos. C'est moi. _-Les fans de Mello le soutiennent encore.-_

 **Light :** C'est moi, je suis son meilleur ami. _-Les fans de Light aiment ça.-_ **  
**

 **Matt :** Je sais qui il préfère... _-Tous sont intéressés.-_

 **L :** Oui.

 **Watari :** Et c'est ?

 **L :** La nourriture. _-Les bouffeurs aiment ça et comprennent ce choix.-_

 _ **-Matt s'est déconnecté et est parti au restaurant avec L.-**_

 _ **-Near et Mello se sont déconnectés et sont partis s'incruster au restaurant.-**_

 _ **-Light s'est déconnecté et est parti acheter des bonbons et compte ensuite courir au restaurant.-**_

 **Watari :**...Je ne suis pas convaincu. _-78962408751 personnes âgées aiment ça.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote ne sait pas quoi** **penser**. _-Tout le monde est de cet avis.-_

* * *

Le voilà enfin, ce chapitre (:.

Le prochain sort bientôt.

Ce chapitre était dédié à Matt ;). Et aussi à Watari u_u... Le pauvre, il en bave.

Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres, il reste. Jusqu'à ce que L choisisse l'un de ces prétendants, je crois ;)...

Vu la pureté de L, c'est dans un bail.

Donc, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente. J'avais des problèmes personnels et donc voilà. Mais sachez que je finirai cette fiction coûte que coûte.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à commentez, ça me fait toujours plaisir et aussi à suivre, car ça me motivera pour sortir plus rapidement la suite.

Sinon, gros bisous et on se retrouve en commentaires et dans le prochain chapitre !~

Je vous aime fort.~


	4. Définir

**FaceNote**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Si les personnages de Death Note avaient eu un site remplaçant Facebook et uniquement dans le but de coincer Kira , les choses auraient dérapées, un peu comme ça... Rating T pour contenu un peu pervers.

* * *

 **4-Définir.  
**

* * *

 **Kira :** Je me sens seul. Mes fidèles sujets, distrayez-moi. _-14 fanatiques aiment ça.-_

 **Ryuk :** Va m'acheter des pommes, esclave. _-Les dieux de la mort aiment ça.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote a remarqué que le portable de Kira se déplaçait vers une épicerie.** - _L, Near, Mello, Matt et 545 autres personnes aiment voir Kira faible.-_

* * *

 **L :** J'ai fais une grande découverte. _-Watari aime ça tout comme 842542 autres fans qui se demandent ce que c'est.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote se demande pourquoi Near, Matt, Mello et Light sont déprimés.** - _15 personnes s'en foutent. 45 personnes aiment ça et se pose la même question.-_

 **Watari :** Ah oui ?

 **L :** J'ai découvert l'amour.

 **L'équipe FaceNote ne comprend pas.** _-Toutes les personnes connectées sauf les déprimés non plus.-_

 **Watari :** Et qui est l'heureux(se) élu(e) ? _-Tout le monde aime ça et attend avec attention la réponse.-_

 **L :** Comment ça ?

 **L'équipe FaceNote remarque que L n'a pas compris le rapport avec ce qu'il dit et la question.** _-Near, Matt, Mello et Watari ont compris.-_

 **Light :** Ben.. t'es pas amoureux ?

 **L :** Ben non. C'est juste le nom du roman que j'ai lu. _-Les yaoïstes aiment ça ainsi que ses prétendants.-_

* * *

 _ **-L** aime "Les mathématiques."-Les fans de Mathématiques du lycée aiment ça.-_

 **Light, Near, et 5 autres personnes commentent.**

 **Light :** Pourquoi tout tourne toujours autour des mathématiques avec toi ? _-Les anti-Maths aiment ça.-_

 **Near :** C'est sûr, que toi, ça doit te dépasser. _-Mello aime ça.-_

 **Mello : Puis, les maths, c'est cool** ! _-L et Near aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** ... Mytho. _-Mello a ignoré cette phrase et Near et Matt aiment ça.-_

 **Misa :** LIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !

 _-Light a fuit en se déconnectant.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote ainsi que 25 autres personnes trouvent ça pathétique.** _-545 personnes sont tristes pour Misa mais aiment ça car elles aiment être méchantes.-_

 **Matt :** Vous allez jamais deviné qui est avec nous sur ce site ! _-6 personnes se demandent de qui il parle et aiment ça.-_

 **L :** Le père Noël ? _-Tous les enfants aiment ça.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote détecte de l'espoir derrière l'écran de L.** _-1543125000145875 fans trouvent ça touchant et aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** Dieu ? _-Les dieux de la mort aiment ça car ils se sentent concernés.-_

 **Ryuk :** T'as raison, je suis là.~ _-Personne n'aime ça. Même pas Kira.-_

 **Near :** On sait déjà que Kira est là, tu sais. _-31 personnes acquiescent.-_

 **Light :** Ce n'est PAS moi. _-3 personnes se disent que c'est un revenant car personne ne l'a vu se reconnecter.-_

 **L :** Pourtant tu te sens visé... _-Matt et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.-_

 **Watari :** Roger ? _-Tous ceux qui le prenne pour un esclave aiment ça.-_

 **Roger :** Oui ?

 **l'équipe FaceNote pense que Roger s'est fait piégé et a remarqué une aura étrange du côté de Watari.** _-6 personnes confirment et les autres s'en foutent.-_

 **L :** J'ai faim. _-12 personnes aiment ça et se retiennent de dire "Comme toujours."-_

 **Near :** Je veux un nouveau puzzle et un jeu de shogi. _-Les intellectuels aiment ça et vont le mettre dans leurs citations.-_

 **Mello :** J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle arme. _-Les mafieux aiment ça et personne ne veut en savoir plus.-_

 **Matt :** Je veux de nouveaux jeux. _-Les geek aiment ça et compatissent.-_

 **Watari :** Bonne chance, Roger, je serai en vacances et donc absent toute la semaine. _Roger cherche le bouton n'aime pas.-_

 _-Watari s'est déconnecté pour partir sur une île déserte loin de la Wammy's.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote a payé le voyage de Watari.** - _5451432658 personnes voudraient aussi un voyage gratuit et aiment ça.-_

 **Roger :**...

 **L'équipe FaceNote pense que Roger se sent seul.** _-78 personnes espèrent qu'il va garder espoir et aiment ça.-_

 _-Roger s'est déconnecté et est parti chercher une corde et un tabouret.-_

 **Near :** Sinon, de qui parlais-tu Matt ?

 **Matt :** De Beyond Birthday...

 **L :** Il est déjà viré du site.

 **Mello :** Sérieux ?! Il est vraiment fort...

 **L :** Oui, il a refusé de me donner la sucette qu'il avait dans sa main.

 **L'équipe FaceNote a aidé L vu qu'elle refuse de se retrouver en** prison. _-84 personnes redoutent la vengeance de Beyond Birthday.-_

 **Light :** T'es vraiment suicidaire... _-Tout le monde sauf L aime ça et confirme.-_

* * *

 **L'équipe FaceNote est fière de ses nouveaux arrivants.** _-Elle est bien la seule est ce que pensent tout le monde sauf les principaux commentateurs.-_

 **BB :** Je suis de retour. _-L aime ça. Et beaucoup de gens aimeraient savoir comment BB est revenu.-_

 **Sayu :** Bonjour. :) _-Light et les hommes intéressés aiment ça.-_

 **Kiyomi :** Bonjour tout le monde. _-Misa menace de tuer tous ceux qui aiment donc tout le monde se retient.-_

 **Matsuda :** Je viens vous aider à coincer Kira ! ** _-_** _L, Near, Mello, Matt et 1 autre personne aiment ça.-_

 **Mikami :** Dieu ! _Kira aime ça, les dieux de la mort le trouvent narcissique.-_

 **L :** Content de te voir, Beyond. _-BB aime ça.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote remarque de la jalousie chez Mello, Matt, Near et Light.** _-Tout le monde sauf L et les concernés sont d'accord et aiment ça juste pour le suspense.-_

 **Light :** Le premier qui touche ma sœur, je le tue.

 **Matsuda :**...

 **L'équipe FaceNote a lu dans le regard de Matsuda qu'il comptait la séduire.** _-Beaucoup de gens aiment ça et sont partis chercher du pop corn.-_

 **L :** Dragues la, Matsuda, ton sacrifice prouvera que c'est bien lui, Kira ! _-Near et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote a viré provisoirement Misa et Kiyomi du site pour violence envers le site.**

 **Light :**... Je me sens très seul. _-1 personne compatit.-_

* * *

 **Roger :**...Quelle taille faites vous déjà ? Je dois racheter des vêtements à la Wammy's House. _-Les habitants de la Wammy's aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** La taille, à quel niveau ? _-Les pervers aiment ça.-_

 **L :** Je fais... Euh... Où est Watari ?

 _-L s'est déconnecté pour appeler Watari.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote pense que L est vraiment trop dépendant.** _-BB est d'accord ainsi que 15 autres personnes.-_

 **Near :** Je fais 1m55. _-Les petits aiment ça et Near se retient de leur envoyer une pièce de puzzle dans la tête._

 **Mello :** Pauvre chou ! 1m71 ! BAM , J'TAI BATTU ! _-Near s'en fou et 41 fans de Mello aiment ça.-_

 **Matt :** Mais pas en orthographe. 1m68. _-Near aime ça ainsi que 57 autres personnes qui trouvent ce tacle très beau.-_

 **Mello :** J't'emmerde !

 **BB :** Je fais la même taille que L. :)

 **Light :** On le sens d'ici son sourire de psychopathe. _-BB aime ça pour une raison inconnue alors que 545 personnes ont décidés de déménager loin de lui.-_

 **BB :** 1m79 :). Ensuite, en parlant de taille, en bas, ça ne diffère jamais pour moi :). Mais pour les autres...

 **BB :** Ça change si L est là ou non. :)

 **L'équipe FaceNote a remarqué qu'aucun des concernés ne répondent.** _-12 personnes s'inquiètent.-_

 _-L s'est reconnecté et a l'air en forme.-_

 **L :** C'est du L !

 **Roger :** Le pire, c'est que c'est le seul qui a répondu correctement à la question...

* * *

 **BB :** Si Kira n'était pas aussi nul, peut-être que je me déplacerais pour le torturer. :) _-Les dingues aiment ça.-_

 **Mikami :** Ne touche pas à dieu ! _-Kira aime ça.-_

 **L :** Beyond, au contraire, tu ne devrais pas te retenir... _-BB ainsi que 54351 autres personnes aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** C'est clair ! Je t'aide si tu veux ! _-BB aime ça.-_

 **Near :** Je suis d'accord. Je n'aime pas quand L est absent. Et tant que Kira sera actif, il le sera. _-L, Matt et Mello aiment ça.-_

 **Matt :** J'avais justement envie de tirer. _-Les tireurs lui font un clin d'œil et aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** J'ai la vague impression que c'est BB le moins dingue... _-Matsuda aime ça et est d'accord.-_

* * *

 **L** : Je suis triste. _-Tout le monde sauf Matt qui a l'air désolé se demande pourquoi.-_

 **Light :** Pourquoi ? _-L aime ça.-_

 **L :** C'est à cause de Matt. _-_ _Les fans de Matt qui sont yaoïstes aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** Comment ça ?!

 **L :** J'ai très mal... _-12 personnes sont tristes.-_

 **Light :** Depuis quand ?!

 **L :** Depuis la nuit dernière, quand on a passé la nuit ensemble. _-Les yaoïstes poussent des cris de joie et aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** ...Vous avez...?

 **L :** Oui... _-Vous savez qui aime toujours.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote remarque que Light a le coeur brisé.** _-10 personnes aiment ça. 14 veulent le consoler.-_

 **L :** J'ai mal au ventre, Matt ne sait vraiment pas cuisiné. _-Les fans de Matt sont déçus et les autres sont soulagés et aiment ça.-_

 **Matt :** Aussi... Dans les jeux vidéos, c'était plus simple. _-Near et Mello aiment ça.-_

* * *

 **L :** Aujourd'hui, je suis allé à l'enterrement d'un de mes amis de la Wammy's House. Je suis vraiment triste. Une crise cardiaque, on n'a rien vu venir. _-12 personnes sans cœur aiment ça.-_

 **Near :** Pour la Wammy's, nous allons arrêter Kira ! _-Tout le monde sauf Kira aime ça.-_

 **Mello :** Les gars...

 **L'équipe FaceNote remarque que Mello est perplexe.** _-5842 personnes trouvent ça mignon et aiment ça.-_

 **Matt :** C'était un chat, je ne pense pas que Kira ait un quelconque rapport... Puis, vu qu'il mangeait comme toi, L, il fallait bien s'y attendre. _-L n'est pas content.-_

* * *

 **Light :** J'ai découvert qu'on peut maintenant définir sa relation exacte avec une personne !

 **Mello** _a défini_ **Light** _comme ennemi._

 **Light :**... Je ne suis pas Kira !

 **Near :** Si tu le répétais moins souvent, on ne douterait pas autant.

 **Matt :** c'est bien, cette histoire de relation. Maintenant, je peux faire ça.

 **Matt** _a défini_ **Light** _comme étant_ **Kira.**

 **Light :**... J'en ai marre.

 **L :** Mes successeurs, sont vraiment des génies. _-Les successeurs aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** En même temps, presque toute la Wammy's House est ton successeur. _-La Wammy's aime ça.-_

* * *

 **L** _a défini_ **Near, Mello, Matt et BB** _comme successeurs._

 **L** _a défini_ **Roger** _comme esclave._

 **L** _a défini_ **Light** _comme étant_ **Kira.**

 **L** _a défini_ **L'équipe FaceNote** _comme amie._

 **L** _a défini_ **La nourriture** _comme amante._

 **BB :** :) Je pense, que c'est sans commentaire... _-Les tagués confirment mais décident de commenter.-_

 **Light :** Je suis le seul choqué par le fait que La nourriture soit son amante...

 **Matt :** Et bah, il ne rétorque plus qu'il n'est pas Kira... _-Near, L et Mello aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** Je ne suis PAS, absolument PAS, Kira.

 **Mello :** Lol. _-Near aime ça à contre cœur.-_

 **Roger :** Je désespère. _-Tout le monde sauf la Wammy's aime ça.-_

* * *

 **L'équipe FaceNote a retiré la fonction _"Définir"_ pour éviter le suicide de Roger.**

 **L :** Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

 **Light :** Et dire, que c'est le meilleur détective au monde... _-Tout le monde sauf L aime ça.-_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voilà ! Donc, le prochain chapitre sera malheureusement le dernier...

Je ferai peut-être une suite, mais l'enquête sur Kira sera terminée, tout dépendra des review ;).

Bisous, désolée pour l'attente !

* * *

 **Réponse reviews.**

 **Zimon -** _Chapitre 1._

je suis contente, que ça t'ai plus. Désolée, j'avais complètement oublié de répondre. Je suis d'accord, et très très très heureuse que tu me le proposes. Donc, oui, je veux absolument *-*. Merci de ta proposition et de ta review encore merci et bisous, prends soin de toi :).

 **Liu Proxy -** _Chapitre 2._

Merci beaucoup. Ça me fait plaisir, comme tu le voix, la suite aime se faire attendre... Bisous.

 **Liu Proxy** _\- Chapitre 3._

les nouveaux personnages sont enfin arrivés :3. Même s'il ne reste qu'un chapitre :/. Ou plus, je verrai selon les avis si je fais une suite ou non. A moi, aussi, ça me fait mal aux yeux, les fautes de Misa.

 **S Ryuzaki** _\- Chapitre 3._

La suite est enfin là !


	5. Kira

**FaceNote**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Si les personnages de Death Note avaient eu un site remplaçant Facebook et uniquement dans le but de coincer Kira , les choses auraient dérapées, un peu comme ça... Rating T pour contenu un peu pervers.

* * *

 **5-Kira.  
**

* * *

 **Misa :** Et, là, tu vois, Light m'a embrassé !

 **Misa :** Mais, rien de très sérieux...Mais, je l'aime tant ! Il est l'amour de ma vie ! Je sais qu'on est fait pour être ensemble.

 **Misa :** Bref... Hi hi hi. Merci de m'avoir écouté !

 **BB :** Ce fut un plaisir :). _-Misa aime ça.-_

 **Misa :** J'ai une séance photo, bisous ! _-BB et Misora aiment ça.-_

 _ **-Misa s'est déconnectée.-**_

 **Kiyomi :** N'importe quoi ! Light n'aimera jamais une personne comme elle. Elle est stupide, ne sait pas écrire et... Idiote ! Il a besoin de classe. D'une femme. Pas d'une enfant.

 **BB :** :).

 **Kiyomi :** Merci de m'avoir écouté. Mais on sait tous que j'ai raison. _-80 personnes aiment ça pour montrer l'ironie.-_

 _ **-Kiyomi s'est déconnectée.-**_

 **L :** Beyond... _-BB aime ça.-  
_

 **Matt :** Beyond... _-BB aime ça.-  
_

 **Near :** Beyond... _-BB aime ça.-_

 **Mello :** Beyond..- _BB aime ça.-_

 **BB :** Bon, je vais racheter de la confiture. ~ _-Les accros du sucre concentré aiment ça ainsi que 2 autres personnes.-_ **  
**

 **L'équipe FaceNote a un mauvais pressentiment.** _-18451567865 personnes ont emménagés chez Light pour trouver son Death Note en confirmant. Sayu a peur.-_

 **L :** Demain, je sens qu'il va falloir faire les courses. _-Near, Mello, Matt, BB et Watari aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?! Il va trucider des gens ! _-35410 personnes acquiescent en tremblant en sentant BB se rapprocher.-_

 **Matsuda :** Il faut le surveiller ! _-Light et tous les autres agents sauf L aiment ça.-_

 **L :** Ne sois pas stupide. Il suffit de le couvrir. _-Near et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.-_

 **Light :**... L, tu es sûr d'être du côté de la justice ? _-Matsuda, Sayu et 1 autre personne aime ça.-_

 **L :** Évidemment. Beyond, te trucidera aussi, avec un peu de chance. Donc, plus de Kira, donc, la justice gagne. Donc, il aura fait sa seconde bonne action du jour. Puis, c'est de ta faute, s'il est énervé. Donc, laisse le gentiment de torturer, et il n'y aura pas plus de morts. _-Tout le monde sauf les proches de Light et lui même aiment ça.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote se demande si Light s'est fait dessus.** _-L aussi et aime ça.-_

* * *

 **L :** J'ai trouvé un nouveau jeu ! _-La Wammy's House aime ça.-_

 **Light :** Pitié pas des maths, des puzzles ou des trucs d'intello... _-Le groupe de "Réfléchir, c'est mal !" aime ça ainsi que 1884 autres flemmards.-_

 **Sayu :** Dixit du grand frère intello. _-Les petites sœurs et 422255 autres personnes aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** Sayu... _-Sayu aime ça et Matsuda aime ce que Sayu aime.-_

 **Matsuda :** Ah ah, clashé ! _-8 personnes acquiescent et aiment dans la foulé.-_

 **Light :** Matsuda... _-Sayu et Matsuda aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** C'était violent, comme j'aime ! _-Les petits poneys aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** ...

 **Matt :** En effet. _-Mello aime ça.-_

 **Light :**...

 **BB :** ...

 **Near :**...

 **Roger :** ...

 **Watari :**...

 **L :** Ben, comment vous avez compris la règle avant que je ne vous l'explique ? _-Tous le monde sauf l'équipe FaceNote et les concernés aiment ça.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote ne sait pas du tout d'où sortent les petits** poneys. _-5521452121 personnes aiments ça.-_

* * *

 **Watari :** Je suis de retour ! _-Tous le monde aime ça.-_

 **Near :** Il me faut un nouveau puzzle. _-L et Matt aiment ça.-_

 **Matt :** De nouveaux jeux, un nouvel ordinateur, une nouvelle console... _-Les geeks aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** Des armes ! _-La police surveille et la Mafia leur fait un doigt en aimant ce statut.-_

 **BB :** De la confiture. _-26 personnes ont reposés leur pot de confiture dans le rayon et sont partis en courant chercher un lieu sûr.-_

 **Roger :** Enfin... _-Watari aime ça.-_

 **L :** Watari. Roger est notre esclave à tous. Donc, je te laisse tout noter. Et envoyer Roger tout chercher. Bon retour. Je repars travailler.- _Tout le monde a pitié de Watari sauf ses maîtres.-_

 _ **-L s'est déconnecté.-**_

 **Watari :** Tu as bien lu Roger ? Bonne chance. Car je repars dans dix minutes !

 **Roger :** QUOI ?!

 **L'équipe FaceNote doit racheter du pop corn.** _-68 personnes aussi et aiment ça.-_

 **Roger :** Bande de sans-coeurs. - _Kira aime ça.-_

 **BB :** :).

* * *

 **Mello :** Matt, sale traître ! - _157220025545 personnes se demandent ce qu'ils se passe et Matt s'en fou._ -

 **Near :** Quoi, encore ? Tu pollues le filtre d'actualité. _-12 personnes confirment et aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** T'es pas au travail, Mello ? _-Les travailleurs se posent la même question et aiment ça.-_

 **Matsuda :** Et on en parle de toi, Light ? Au lieu de baver sur le postérieur de L. Va bosser. _-Sayu Yagami aime ça.-_

 **Sayu Yagami :** Bien dit ! -Matsuda aime ça.-

 **Light :** Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ?! -12 personnes ricanent et aime ça.-

 **L'équipe FaceNote rappelle que le filtre des relations a été enlevé mais va être remis dans les plus brefs délais.**

 **Yagami :** Light, Matsuda, faîtes comme L et travaillez, Kira ne va pas être enfermer tout seul ! - _Tout le monde sauf Kira, Matsuda et 1 autre personne aiment ça._ -

 **Kira :** C'est sûr. - _Ryuk aime ça_.-

 **Ryuk :** On verra.~ - _Near et Mello aiment ça.-_

 **Near :** Sinon, c'était quoi, le soucis de base ? - _Tous les curieux et fans girls aiment ça_.-

 **Mello :** C'est malin, maintenant, je sais plus !

 **BB :** Alzheimer à son âge. - _L'équipe FaceNote, Near et Mello aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** Je vous emmerde, tous.

 **BB :** Tu es sûr ?

 **Mello :** Non...

 **Near :** Soumis. - _30 personnes confirment et partagent ce commentaire.-_

* * *

 **Matt :** Mello, sache que si j'ai jeté tes plaquettes de chocolat, c'est car, elles n'étaient pas géniales. _-Les diététiciens aiment ça.-_

 **Misa :** sa ce jéte ls tablétes de chau co la _-6 personnes sont mortes suite à la lecture de cette phrase.-_

 **Matt :** Autant que ton cerveau. _-Tout le monde sauf Misa et L aiment ça.-_

 **BB :** Après, ça dépend lesquelles...~

 **BB :** Vu que Misa devait sans doute parler des abdomens...~ _-12 personnes demandent à voir si Mello en a en bavant sur leur clavier.-_

 **BB** : Je dis ça comme ça.. _-Misa aime ça.-_

 **Mello :** ... Tu m'en rachète et je te pardonne.

 **Matt :** Je survivrai sans ton pardon, ne t'inquiète pas. _-Light, Near et 157454 personnes aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** ...Connard.

 **BB :** En tout cas, tu t'es bien fais canarder :). _-18542 personnes aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :**...Je suis seul.

 **Light :** C'est bien vrai. _-Light aime ça.-_

 **Mello :** Au moins, moi, je ne suis pas forcé d'aimer mon propre statu pour avoir des like. _-61 anti-Light aiment ça.-_

* * *

 **Matt :** Le correcteur d'orthographe remarche ! _-Toutes les victimes de l'orthographe aiment ça.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote remercie Matt.** _-Tout le monde aime ça.-_ **  
**

 **Matt :** J'ai rajouté la fonction relations. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles comme avant... _-Roger craint le pire, 65 personnes aiment ça et attendent la suite.-  
_

 **Near :** Elles marchent ? _-16 personnes se le demandent et aiment ça.-_

 _ **Matsuda a défini la Light comme beau-ferme.** -588 personnes aiment ça mais sont perplexes.- **  
**_

 **Matt :**...De toute évidence, non. _-Near, Mello et BB aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** C'est très gênant. _-Matsuda aime ça.-_

 **Matsuda :** N'en rajoute pas Light... _-Sayu aime ça.-_

 **Sayu :** Ne t'inquiète pas, quand ça marchera, ils comprendront ! _-Matsuda et 36 personnes aiment ça.-_

 **Near :** Pour ne pas comprendre, il faut avoir le cerveau d'un poisson rouge. _-Mello, Matsuda, Matt et 1578 autres personnes aiment ça.-_

 **Misa :** Comprendre quoi ? _-4 personnes se tapent la tête contre un mur et 12 personnes aiment la phrase de Misa par pure pitié.-_

 **Near :** Vous voyez. _-Mello aime ça.-  
_

 **Matt :** Mais le correcteur marche vraiment. _-154236850 geeks sont fiers de Matt et aiment ça.-  
_

 **L'équipe FaceNote est d'accord.** _-Toutes les autres personnes qui n'ont pas aimer le statu précédant de Matt aiment ça.-  
_

 **BB :** Mais dans ce cas, ne devrait-il pas mettre Belle-ferme à la place de Beau-ferme ? _-12 chieurs aiment ça.-_

 **Matt :**...Attends. _-14 personnes se demandent ce que va faire Matt.-_

 ** _Matt a défini BB comme vrai bébé très chiant._ -** _Les suicidaires et ceux de la Wammy's House aiment ça. Les autres s'éloignent en tremblant de peur.- **  
**_

 **BB :** ...

 **Light :** Matt n'a peur de rien... _-Tous ceux qui se cachent aiment ça ainsi que Matt.-  
_

 **Matt :** On parle de Beyond. Il est uniquement dangereux pour les gens qui sont inutiles, hors, je le suis. Puisque, de toute la Wammy's House, je suis le seul à savoir changer les piles de la télécommande de la télévision. _-La Wammy's House aime ça.-  
_

 **Light :** C'est pas censé être des génies là-bas ? _-1545612101541305 personnes aiment ça et se posent la même question.-_

 **Mello :** Notre génie te dépasse, c'est tout. _-Near, Matt et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.-  
_

 **Roger :** Et moi avec...

 **L'équipe FaceNote plaint Roger.** _-2 personnes compatissent.-  
_

* * *

 **Light :** Quelqu'un a t-il vu L ces derniers temps ?! _-Tout le monde est inquiet et aime ça.-_

 **Matsuda :** Maintenant que tu le dis, non...! _-Tous les membres du bureau sont du même avis et aiment ça.-_

 **Roger :** C'est vrai, qu'il ne m'a rien demandé... _-La Wammy's House confirme avec inquiétude.-_

 **Near :**... _-31 personnes aiment ce statu de réflexion.-  
_

 **Mello :** Il n'est pas mort. c'est impossible. _-Tout le monde aime ça.-  
_

 **Kira :** Impossible n'est pas...:) _-5 personnes lui font un joli doigt.-_

 **Matt :** Du calme, son compte est juste bugué... _-Tout le monde aime ça et est soulagé.-  
_

 **L'équipe FaceNote ne comprend pas comment ça se fait.** _-3 informaticiens aussi se posent la question du comment et aiment ça.-  
_

 **Matt :** Oh... C'est assez stupide, mais l'ordinateur est resté coincé allumé sur sa session, quand, il a fait tombé son jus de fruit sur le clavier.

 **Misa :** Comment tu le sais, Matt ? _-Les fans de L aiment ça et imaginent des choses pas catholiques en saignant du nez sur leur clavier.-  
_

 **Mello :** MATT ?

 **Near :** MATT ?

 **BB :** MATT ?

 **Light :** Matt ?...

 **Matt :** C'est bon, on a compris. _-5858 personnes blasées des réactions aiment ça.-_

 **Matt :** J'étais là.

 **Roger :** L, n'arrivait pas à utiliser la souris de l'ordinateur ? _-158 personnes se rappellent de la nullité de L pour l'informatique.-_

 **Kiyomi :** Comment ça se fait ? _-7 innocentes personnes se le demandent aussi et aiment ça.-_

 **Matt :** Oui. Il fallait la brancher. _-5 personnes soupirent et aiment ça.-_

 **Kiyomi :** Oh.

 **Misa :** Elle fait quoi ici ?!

 **Kiyomi :** Oh non, l'idiote de service.

 **Misa :** Pauvre pétasse qui se croit classe.

 **Kiyomi :** Elle a dit quelque chose, la blondasse ? Tout le monde sait que tu es stupide, pas besoin de le montrer.

 **BB :** La ferme. On parle de L, pas besoin de vous deux. _-Ceux qui en ont marre des deux femmes aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** Condoléances pour tes femmes Light. _-Near aime ça.-  
_

 **Light :** Je ne vois pas de quelles femmes tu parles...

 **Near :** Beyond ne va pas les tuer. Il a besoin d'elle pour piéger "Kira".

 **Light :** Je ne suis pas Kira ! _-Kira aime ça.-  
_

 **Mello :** Tiens, ça faisait longtemps...

 **L'équipe FaceNote attend le retour de L avec joie mais regarde avec soupçons Matt, vu que son sourire amusé.** _-6 personnes l'ont remarqué et se posent des questions.-  
_

 **L'équipe FaceNote trouve q'il n'y a pas assez de personnes observatrices sur ce** **site**. _\- Les observateurs aiment ça.-_

* * *

 **L :** J'ai décidé de faire un quizz avec Misa. :) _-18 personnes aiment ça en pensant que L veut faire la paix avec elle.-_

 **Light :** Depuis quand, t'utilise des smileys ? _-1852 personnes aiment bien quand L en utilise et aiment ce statu pour avoir la raison par curiosité-_

 **Mello :** Depuis quand tu fais des choses avec Misa ?.. _-12 pervers aiment le double sens.-_

 **Near :** Depuis quand, Misa a les capacités de faire un quizz ? _-16 personnes réalistes se le demandent et aiment ça.-_

 **BB :** Bonnes questions... _-L'équipe FaceNote aime ça et regrette un peu.-  
_

 **Misa :** Oh, génial ! _-4568 personnes aiment ça sans aucune raison.-_

 **Matsuda :** Je le sens d'ici.

 **L :** Ah bon ? Pourtant, je viens tout juste de commander le gâteau... _-15 morfales aiment ça.-  
_

 **Matsuda :** Un gâteau ?! Cool ! _-Les 15 mêmes morfales aiment ça.-_

 **Light :** En quel honneur ?...

 **L'équipe FaceNote remarque que Light a peur de la réponse de L.** _-Matt, Mello, Near et BB aiment ça.-  
_

 **L :** Pour avoir attraper Kira. _-Matsuda, Mello et 52144121527450 autres personnes aiment ça.-  
_

 **L'équipe FaceNote a bien vérifié et L est très sérieux.** _-154 personnes le savaient et aiment ça.-  
_

 **Kira :** Comment ça ?

 **L :** Misa, commençons, si tu as une seule conne réponse, tu as gagné ! _-Misa aime ça.-_

 **Misa :** Super, on commence quand ?

 **L :** Maintenant :).

 **Light :** Je suis le seul à remarquer, qu'il fait les mêmes smileys que BB ? _-Les fans du LxBB aiment ça.-_

 **BB :**...C'est vrai. Il y a du copiage, dans l'air. _-Light aime ça.-  
_

 **L :** Beyond, tais toi. C'est toi, qui m'a tout copié, donc pour une fois que c'est l'inverse, tu te tais. _-Tout le monde sauf BB aime ça.-_

 **Mello :** Ouh, le clash !

 **Near :** Si c'est pour dire ça, tais toi, Mello. _-Matt, BB et Roger aiment ça.-_

 **Matt :** Surtout, que personne n'est aveugle. _-L aime ça.-  
_

 **BB :** ...

 **Light :** Dire ça à Beyond Birthday, faut être dingue. _-Tous ceux qui sont partis dans le premier avion venu aiment ça.-  
_

 **Mello :** Ou juste être L. _-Les fans de L aiment ça.-  
_

 **Near :** Ou de la Wammy's House. _-La Wammy's House aime ça.-_

 **Matt :** Et être son ami. _-Les amis de BB aiment ça.-  
_

 **BB :** En résumé, tout ton contraire, mon cher Yagami.

 **Light :**...C'est qui "ses" amis ? _-17 personnes se posent la même question.-_

 **L'équipe FaceNote se demande quand commencera le quizz.** _-15642 personnes s'impatientent et aiment ça.-  
_

 **L :** 2+6 ?

 **Misa :** Euh... Je sais ! 26 _-7 personnes viennent de mourir.-_

 **Near :**...

 **Matt :** Pourtant, j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait utilisé l'option calculatrice. _-Mello et Near l'étaient aussi et aiment ça.-  
_

 **L'équipe FaceNote fait remarqué qu'elle l'a utilisé mais a oublié le +.** _-12 personnes viennent de faire une crise cardiaque-_

 **Kiyomi :** Incroyablement pathétique. _-Near aime ça.-  
_

 **Near :** Je confirme. _-Kiyomi aime ça.-  
_

 **Mello :** Fais pas alliance avec les groupies de Kira ! _-L aime ça.-_

 **Light :** Je ne suis pas Kira ! _-Misa et Kiyomi aiment ça pendant que Ryuk ricane.-  
_

 **Kira :** Je ne suis pas Light. _-Light aime ça.-  
_

 **Mello :** Parles à mon cul, ma tête t'emmerde. _-158 personnes viennent de mettre cette phrase dans leurs citations.-  
_

 **Matsuda :** Mais techniquement, ce n'est pas l'inverse ? _-4 personnes aiment bien emmerder les gens avec leurs tête et aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** Ta gueule ou je te descends. _-La mafia est prête et aime ça.-  
_

 **L :** Ensuite, dans la phrase : "Je vais enfermer Kira." Quel est la fonction de Kira ?

 **Light :** Son truc, c'est pas normalement les maths ? _-Les matheux se sentent trahis et aiment ça.-_

 **Mello :** Aussi, toi, le fait de savoir faire plusieurs choses doit te dépasser. _-BB et Mello aiment ça.-  
_

 **Near :** Les gars, c'est du niveau de quelqu'un de sept ans. Donc, oui, il sait tout faire, mais là, ne pas réussir serait un exploit.

 **Matt :** On va bientôt le voir l'exploit. _-Near aime ça.-  
_

 **Misa :** Celle d'une personne !

 **L :** Fantastique. Quel est son adverbe ?

 **Light :** C'est quoi son délire avec le français ? _-Les Français grognent.-_

 **BB :** Il a envie de macarons. _-16 personnes pensent que tout s'explique et aiment ça.-  
_

 **Light :** ...

 **Misa :** Fantastiquer !

 **L :** Dans la formule CO2, que signifie le O ?

 **Misa :** Il signifie O !

 **Near :**...

 **L'équipe FaceNote demande aux gens de garder espoir.** _-Near le perd ainsi que 544841 autres personnes mais aime ce statu.-_

 **L :** Quelle est la couleur la plus répandu pour les cheveux au Japon ?

 **Light :** Vu nos couleurs, c'est comme un piège...

 **Ryuk :** Non. C'est simple, vu qu'il y a internet.

 **Light :** Car tu connais internet, toi ?

 **Ryuk :** Je suis à peine connecté.- _87 personnes pensent encadrer ce clash.-  
_

 **Mello :** Le con.

 **Misa :** Le jaune !

 **Mello :** Elle veut dire blond ?

 **Near :** On dirait.

 **Matt :** Vous avez la même couleur. Et le même cerveau ? _-Near aime ça.-_

 **Mello :** Non, très drôle...

 **Near :** En effet, c'est drôle. _-Matt et L aiment ça.-  
_

 **Mello :**...

 **L :** Pour l'instant, rien n'est bon... Il en reste une et si tu réponds bien, tout est gagné ! _-Misa aime ça.-_

 **Misa :** OK.

 **L :** Qui est Kira ? _-Tout le monde attend la réponse et aime ça.-_

 **Misa :** Je sais ! Je sais ! C'est moi ! _-L et tout ceux qui recherchaient Kira aiment ça.-  
_

 **Mello :** C'est pas Light ? O_O

 **Light :** Je me tue à te le dire depuis le début !

 **L :**...L'un ou l'autre, c'est la même. _-Matt aime ça.-_

 **Light :** Non ! Si je vais en prison à sa place, pas vraiment ! _-Sayu, Kiyomi et Matsuda aiment ça.-  
_

 **L :** Il y a un autre Kira, et c'est toi, ne cherche pas à mentir. _-Mello, Matt, BB et Near aiment ça.-  
_

 **Light :** Mais non !

 **Mello :** Attendez, mais Kira sait écrire et pas Misa, non ? _-Light aime ça.-_

 **Matt :** Correcteur d'orthographe du bureau de Light. _-L aime ça.-  
_

 **Near :** Hum.. En effet, ça explique bien des choses, comme pourquoi, Light regardait des sites de ventes en ligne. Concernant des robes et chaussures à talon aiguilles. _-sayu est surprise et aime ça.-  
_

 **Light :** Car vous avez espionné mon ordinateur ?! **  
**

 **L :** La faim justifie les moyens. _-Beaucoup de monde aime ça en mangeant.-  
_

 **Roger :** Les tiroirs... L...

 **L :** J'avais justement faim.

 **Roger :**...

 **L'équipe de FaceNote annonce le futur retour de Watari.** _-Roger et tous ceux qui le plaignent aiment ça.-_

 **Mikami :** Dieu est donc, une déesse !

 **Near :** Ils iront loin avec leur QI commun, eux deux. Ils ont un sens de l'observation incroyable. _-L, Matt et BB aiment ça.-_

 **Matsuda :** Attendez, on a chopé Kira !

 **L :** En effet. D'ailleurs, le gâteau est là. _-Les mangeurs de sucre aiment ça.-  
_

* * *

 _ **Discussion privée :**_

 **Matt :** Ils y ont cru ?

 **L :** A quoi ?

 **Matt :** Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre...

 **L :** Hmm... On en reparlera.

 **Matt** : Attends.

 **L :** Hmm ?

 **Matt :** Je peux passer ce soir ?...

 **L :** J'ai justement besoin de toi. Pour en apprendre un peu plus, sur l'informatique.

 **Matt :** Menteur. J'arrive tout de suite.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure** :

Et voilà, c'est fini, FaceNote...

Je rigole ! Quoi que non, vu que normalement, c'était le dernier chapitre, mais à la demande de certains lecteurs, je vais faire une suite, concernant uniquement tout ce qui n'a pas été très exploité dans cette "Première partie" de FaceNote.

Donc, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Le suivant, partira sur un ton beaucoup plus "relation".

Bref, que dire, à part désolée du retard...

Bisous, et n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour donner votre avis ou même des questions, je suis toujours présente et d'accord.

On se retrouve dans "La suite" de FaceNote !


End file.
